The Reason Why
by PuppyLuv230
Summary: After years of being stuck in an endless cycle, Stanley has developed feelings for the Narrator. But when Stanley is abducted by a mysterious female voice, the Narrator must rescue him. StanleyXNarrator pairing. Don't like, don't read. Note: the female abductor is NOT my OC!
1. The Beginning

**I'm trying something new. I'm trying to create a yaoi (male x male) fanfic. If you don't like it, don't comment.**

**The original story is The Reason Why by elizajeanb1. I'm just editing and finishing it for her.**

**Neither of us own The Stanley Parable.**

'Another story', Stanley thought to himself as he sighed in disbelief.

He was in his office then went on with the same old story. He and the Narrator have been doing the same thing every single game day, in the same old office building, with the same old story, but different paths and endings. Restarting, starting, restarting, starting, restarting, starting! He just couldn't take it anymore. It drove him insanely crazy, just like the insanity ending, but more. This was more insane.

But, he didn't seem to mind at all. He was actually happy, because he's with his Narrator. Stanley loved him in every way possible. The way that he talks in that suave, deep voice with a British accent. The way he gets emotional, being nice to the employee. But the two reasons that Stanley loved the most are the way that the Narrator gets happy and smiles and the way that he cares about him, even if the Brit didn't admit it. Stanley knew this, how? From his heart. Why? Because he cares, not that it matters.

Stanley looked sad and regretful as he ventured through the hallways, went into the break room, stopped, and took a seat, his head down. The Narrator saw this. "...Stanley?" the Narrator asked in a worried tone.

Stanley gasped as his brown eyes widen with surprise, but he kept his head down, "...Are you okay?" As the Narrator asked in the same worried tone, Stanley quickly wiped the sudden tears from his eyes.

"...I-I'm fine…" Stanley said and was surprised. The Narrator too. Stanley had finally spoken! Stanley felt happy that he was able to speak but it didn't help.

Stanley's mood changed from surprised back to sad and regretful. The Narrator had no idea what was going on with his main character. He DID write the story about Stanley. That's why it's called The Stanley Parable. The Narrator began to think, 'hmmm... I wonder what's wrong. Is it the story? Is it the endings? Is it the choices? Is it...me?' When he thought that last question, his eyes widen, but then he disbelieved it. 'It couldn't be! ... Could it?'

"Stanley?..." The Narrator asked, becoming concerned. "Stanley, please tell me what's the matter. It isn't like you for this mood to last so long."

Stanley opened his mouth and was about to speak, when a female voice cut him off.

"Oh, you shouldn't worry about that, dear Narrator," the voice said and chuckled. "In fact, you and Stanley should be worried about something much more important."

**Wish me luck on the next chapters.**


	2. Stanley's Last Moments of Freedom

**Finally got the second chapter done. **

**The original story is The Reason Why by elizajeanb1.**

**Neither of us own The Stanley Parable.**

Stanley stood and looked up at the ceiling as the Narrator responded to the female voice.

"Who are you?"

She chuckled again. "It doesn't matter who I am. What matters is what's going to happen to you and Stanley. Mainly you."

The Narrator paused. "What do you want?"

"It's simple, really," she answered. "I want to see you suffer. To see you squirm like the parasite you are. To make you beg for forgiveness. And it seems the only way I'm going to do that is by taking away the one thing you care about the most."

'What does she mean by that?' Stanley wondered. 'The one thing he cares about the most? What would that be?'

"I will not allow you to take him away from me," the Narrator retorted. "What reason would you have for doing so, anyway?"

'Him?!' Stanley thought. 'Does he mean me?'

This time the female voice started laughing at the Narrator's words. "Why do I need a reason to see someone suffer? And I'm already taking him away from you as we speak."

Suddenly, a strange feeling overtook Stanley, and a blinding light rose around him. He put his arms up in a defensive gesture as the light grew brighter, unsure of what was happening or what would happen next.

The feeling became more noticeable. A numb, tingly sensation that seemed to flow through his whole body. The feeling took hold of his fingers and toes first, causing him to try and flex them in order to make sure he could still move. He couldn't. It soon spread through his hands and feet and made its way to the center of his body.

He tried to cry out for the Narrator to help him, to stop this from happening, whatever it was that was happening, but he couldn't. His body felt like it was frozen solid, like he was completely paralyzed. He tried to look to the ceiling of the office building, but the only thing he could see was pure whiteness. It was almost like the Art ending, but it lacked the text that was usually floating in front of him.

'No!' Stanley screamed in his head. 'Don't do this! Don't take me away from the office! Don't take me away from the Narrator!'

Seconds passed. Then minutes. Maybe even hours. Stanley couldn't tell. All he knew was that he was floating. At least, he thought he was.

A drowsy feeling suddenly hit him. One that he hadn't felt in who knows how long.

'It wouldn't hurt if I just close my eyes, right?' he asked himself. 'A few minutes couldn't hurt. Besides, it's been a long while since I last rested.'

Stanley closed his eyes and invited his body to relax. Slowly, he drifted into a realm of unconsciousness, letting his mind fade from the real world into nothingness.

'Just for a few minutes,' he thought. 'Just for a few minutes.'

And everything went black.


	3. The Deal

**I might change this chapter a few times because of trouble with the story's development.**

**The original story is The Reason Why by elizajeanb1.**

**Neither of us own The Stanley Parable.**

The Narrator watched in stunned horror as Stanley became engulfed in a bright ball of light and slowly disappeared.

"What have you done to him?" the Narrator demanded.

"Nothing you should be concerned about…yet," the female voice replied. "I just sent him into a temporary state of hibernation. You could say I forced him into a coma."

The Narrator was becoming increasingly angry. "Why are you doing this to us? Why go to all this trouble for no reason? What gain could you possibly have for doing this?"

The voice laughed again. "Easy. I enjoy causing people pain. I love making them suffer. It doesn't matter who I torture, as long as I get enjoyment from it. And right now, you're the unlucky soul I chose. Maybe I'll get rid of Stanley as well once you're out of the picture." She started laughing madly.

The Narrator suddenly felt fear for his and Stanley's wellbeing. A fear he had never felt before in all his life. If this woman was to kill him, Stanley wouldn't have anyone to protect him and he would be open to all sorts of dangers.

"What do you want?" the Narrator asked with a defeated tone in his voice.

The female voice chuckled. "I've been thinking about it for a while now, and I figured we play a game."

'A game?' the Narrator thought suspiciously before he asked, "What kind of game?"

"It's something quite similar to your 'Stanley Parable'," she began. "You have to go through a maze that I've designed, full of traps and dangers. At the center of the maze is your precious Stanley. All you have to do is find the right path to him. If any of your choices are incorrect… well, you get the idea."

"What happens if I win?" the Narrator asked.

"If you win and actually reach Stanley, which is very unlikely, the two of you go free. If I win, or rather when I win and you die in the maze, I'll make sure Stanley never sees the light of day again. Do we have a deal?"

The Narrator was hesitant to answer. If he didn't agree to the deal, he would never see Stanley again. If he did agree, he might never see Stanley again, but there's the chance he would be able to save him. There was only one thing he could do.

The Narrator sighed in defeat. "We have a deal."

"Excellent!" the female voice exclaimed.

A weird noise sounded throughout the room where the Narrator was located, similar to that of the Confusion ending when it restarts. Before he knew it, he wasn't in his office anymore, but in a dark secluded room. He had no idea where he was, but he could barely see the outline of a metal door at the far end of the otherwise empty office. The door suddenly opened, causing light to flood in. After being momentarily blinded, the Narrator tentatively stepped through the door.


	4. The Decision

**The original story is The Reason Why by elizajeanb1.**

**Neither of us own The Stanley Parable.**

The building was similar to that of the 'Stanley Parable', only there were major differences. Instead of the normal white walls and orange carpeting that he usually saw, his gaze was met with brownish-grey walls and a concrete floor. The doors were metal instead of the normal white plastic and there were no windows that he could use to peer into the rooms or outside.

The female voice from before chuckled. "I see you've noticed the differences between your office and mine."

The Narrator walked around the office area, trying to see if there was anything that could give him any clues. He turned on the computers, but nothing useful showed up on them. It was the same thing when he looked through the papers on the desks.

"Nothing there will help you with the maze," the female voice said, trying to urge him to keep going. "You just have to follow your instincts and choose a path."

The Narrator looked up at the ceiling and walked along the hallway. 'This is probably how Stanley felt when he first started as the main character in our game,' he thought. 'I hope Stanley's alright.'

The Narrator felt a sharp pain in his chest at the thought of Stanley in any sort of pain. He deeply cared about and loved the office worker, though he never admitted it to anyone but himself. Whenever Stanley was happy, the Narrator felt happy. When Stanley was sad, the Narrator felt sad. They had connected on a deep level. If anything bad happened to Stanley, the Narrator wouldn't know what to do.

The Narrator soon reached a set of two doors similar to the ones Stanley would encounter in the 'Stanley Parable', only they were the metal ones the Narrator had encountered up until this point. He had to choose. Left or right.

He walked up to the left door and peered inside without walking through it. He couldn't see anything, but he knew there might be traps here. He did the same with the right door, only he looked for any differences between the two.

There it was inside the left doorway. A large, almost completely invisible pressure point was just beyond the door. It was so long and wide there was a slim chance he'd be able to jump over it, and there would be no guarantee that there are no more traps beyond here. Yet he felt this urge to go through this door, some instinct that told him Stanley was beyond this point somewhere. There wouldn't be any traps if Stanley wasn't in this direction, right?

The Narrator backed up as far as the room allowed and rushed forward, using the walls to help propel himself forward and past the pressure point. He landed just on the other side of it and turned around as the door shut behind him.

'Looks like there's no way back,' the Narrator thought to himself as he continued forward.

The female voice suddenly showed up. "I see you chose the difficult path. I'm impressed, though. Your instincts led you through the correct doorway. Stanley is indeed this way, but you just gave up the only path that will lead you to freedom. You're really that determined to save Stanley, aren't you?"

The Narrator continued forward, trying to ignore the female voice.


	5. Similarities

**Yeah, this story could get a little weird as I continue. At least it's better than the other ideas I had for this.**

**The original story is The Reason Why by elizajeanb1 on deviantART.**

**Neither of us own The Stanley Parable.**

The Narrator kept walking at a slow pace, working to keep an eye out for any more dangers in the passageway. Just like in his game, there was some sort of meeting room, only it lacked the whiteboards and slide show filled with nonsense. Instead it had bare walls and some sort of screen that said 'Continue forward at your own risk'.

'If this is going to be like the 'Stanley Parable',' the Narrator thought to himself, 'all I have to do is follow the path that usually leads to the Freedom ending.'

He scanned the floor, walls, and ceiling as he rushed past the room that was there to replace the Broom Closet and headed for two sets of spiraling metal stairs, one going up and the other going down. Of course he had to choose the one that headed upwards, but he needed to make sure there weren't any traps here.

Carefully, he moved up the stairs, scanning every part of each step with his eyes before even thinking of stepping on it. A couple of times he had to skip a step because it had an almost completely hidden pressure point on it.

'Stanley likely wouldn't survive this if he had to do what I'm doing, but that's only because he's not exactly physically fit. He would be smart enough to figure out the rest, though. I know he would.'

The Narrator snapped out of his thoughts as he reached the top of the stairs. He was now in the replacement area for the secretary's office. He carefully went into the boss's office and was stopped by the female voice.

"I congratulate you for making it so far in this little game of mine," she said. "You've probably noticed that this is just like the game you created, so you know where to go and what to do. Not everyone has made so much headway in so little time. Of course, they didn't know the 'Stanley Parable' like you and Stanley do, so you can imagine what happened to them."

'She's done this with other people?' the Narrator wondered.

The female voice chuckled. "You've been the only actual challenge I've faced in a long while. I hate to say it, but I'll pity your demise. Oh well. No good thing lasts forever. It's best to get rid of it before you become attached to it."

As she talked, the Narrator was looking around to find the way to open the 'secret' passage and continue on. The female voice noticed this and chuckled again.

"Oh, I see. You want to continue on and try to rescue your friend. I'll save you the trouble of trying to open the passage and open it for you. The quicker you go, the more likely you'll die."

A large circular tunnel materialized out of nowhere, and the Narrator cautiously stepped into it, searching for anything that could signal danger.


	6. Not What Was Expected

**The original story is The Reason Why by elizajeanb1.**

**Neither of us own The Stanley Parable.**

There didn't seem to be anything in the passageway, but the Narrator didn't want to take any chances. Slowly, he made his way through the area, carefully searching the floors and walls for any trouble. There were a few hidden pressure points, but he was able to avoid those easily.

He soon approached a set of metal stairs that replaced the elevator just before the Mind Control Facility, and he carefully moved down them.

'Wow,' the Narrator thought. 'The only difference that I can see at this point from my game is the set of stairs instead of the elevator. Other than that, it's almost exactly the same.'

It was the same thing when he reached the next floor. He noticed there was a metal runway surrounded by pipes of different sizes, very similar to the one in his game. But instead of having the two turns, it was a straight shot down to the choice between the 'escape' route and what he could consider the Mind Control Facility of this game.

Just like in his game, there was a choice labeled 'escape', which the Narrator knew led to certain doom. But the main difference here was that the 'Mind Control Facility' had no label.

'Why is this part not labeled,' the Narrator wondered. 'I guess the female voice was too lazy to give it a label, or she couldn't think of one.'

He hesitantly walked into what he could guess was the replacement for the Mind Control Facility. The doors suddenly shut behind him, effectively making it impossible for him to backtrack.

Bright lights suddenly flashed on, and instead of the monitors, his gaze was met with rows and rows of large liquid-filled glass tubes big enough to fit humans in. The Narrator guessed there were at least one hundred of those clear cells, and all were empty except for one.

"Stanley!" the Narrator yelled as he ran over to the tube where the office worker was located.

Stanley was connected to many wires along his chest and what looked to be IVs along his arms as he floated in a state of unawareness, just as the female voice had said before. He had some sort of air-tight breathing mask over his mouth and nose that kept the liquid from suffocating and drowning him.

The female voice spoke again. "I see you've found Stanley. You've made it farther than anyone else I've tested here. Well done. But there's one more thing you have to do before you can rescue your friend."

She fell silent as the sound of a door opening echoed through the room, but the Narrator knew the door was opening behind him. He turned around just as the figure of a woman with long black hair and a slick black combat suit appeared. She was apparently an AI unit, due to the fact her skin had a metallic shine to it and the irises of her eyes were bright pink.

She spoke with the voice he had been hearing all through this ordeal. "In order to save Stanley, you have to beat me in a battle."

**Like I said, this story's getting weird.**


	7. Reunited Once Again

**Here's the last chapter of the story.**

**The original story is The Reason Why by elizajeanb1.**

**Neither of us own The Stanley Parable.**

The Narrator was shocked at this turn of events.

'I have to fight her? Is she kidding?' he thought.

It was obvious, though, that she wasn't kidding as she pulled a katana out from her suit and prepared to fight the Narrator. He didn't really have much of a choice. If he wanted to get out of here safely with Stanley, he had to defeat this woman at whatever cost.

"Why do you want to save Stanley, anyway?" the woman asked. "He's nothing but a puppet to you. You could easily replace him."

"It's not like that," the Narrator said. "I care about Stanley. He's not a puppet to me and he can't be replaced. Of course, you wouldn't understand since you've never let anyone close to you."

He found a large metal pipe lying nearby and picked it up just in time to block one of her attacks.

'The only way I'll be able to win is to short circuit her system,' the Narrator figured, since he was basically fighting a machine. But unlike other machines, this woman had a learning memory chip that could help her predict his movements and eventually defeat him.

It wasn't until he ducked one of her attacks, causing her to smash one of the tubes, that the Narrator got an idea. He grabbed a large, jagged piece of the broken glass and ducked out of the woman's gaze.

'That's how I can short circuit her!' the Narrator realized. 'If I can find a large source of electricity and smash enough of these tubes, I can send a high voltage of electricity into her circuits and force her to reboot if not shut down completely!'

He looked around as he moved around and soon found what he was looking for. There was a loose power line at the back of the room, behind the rows of tubes, coming from one of the lights. He set down the metal pipe that was still in his hands and managed to sever the wires with the piece of glass, causing the light to shut off. Knowing that the woman had likely seen the sudden darkness in the area, he quickly loosened both of the wires from the bearings holding them to the wall and ceiling. He then set the wires on the floor near one of the liquid-filled cells and waited.

It wasn't long before the woman found where the Narrator was, and she moved in to attack him. He immediately grabbed the pipe and smashed the tube just as she came within a few feet of his position, dropping the pipe and moving to get out of the way. The liquid spilled all over the floor, surrounding the woman's feet and making her slip and fall, her katana clattering to the ground. It soon reached the downed wires just as the Narrator got out of range of the current's path, and the woman's form started to spark and shutter as the volts of electricity flowed through her body.

She soon slumped to the floor as the current from that light ran out, making it finally safe for the Narrator to approach her.

The woman weakly looked up at him and smirked. "You…win…"

Those were the last words she uttered before her system shut down for good.

The Narrator then turned his attention back to the tube Stanley was located in and picked up the metal pipe. Being careful not to hurt the office worker, the Narrator shattered the glass around Stanley and carefully removed the wires and IVs connected to him, the Narrator bandaging the area's where the IVs were with pieces of his shirt sleeves.

Stanley slowly gained consciousness as the Narrator removed the breathing mask from around his mouth and nose and picked him up bridal style.

"N-Narrator?" Stanley said, still weak from being in a forced coma for who knows how long.

The Narrator smiled and leaned down to kiss the office worker. "It's alright. We're going back to our game."

Stanley couldn't believe it. The Narrator actually kissed him!

'I guess he does love me,' Stanley figured. He quickly leaned up to kiss the Narrator back, effectively stunning him and showing that his feelings were returned.

Both stayed in a content silence for a long while before Stanley asked, "What happened anyway?"

The Narrator chuckled. "I'll explain later. It doesn't matter right now, though. What matters is that you're safe."


End file.
